Encantada Pelas Trevas
by Gabriella Snape
Summary: Com sua arrogância, teimosia e beleza, conquista as pessoas a primeira vista. Apesar de ser novata em Hogwarts fica temida pelos alunos e admirada pelos professores, principalmente por Severus Snape, mas algo tão bom pode ser destruído pelo ódio. OC e Voldemort


**Capítulo Um - Hogwarts litterae**

 **B** ruxos, trouxas e outras diversas criaturas viviam suas vidas sem nenhuma desavença, bem, em algumas vezes. Enquanto o tempo queria mudar de um dia ensolarado para chuvoso, uma adolescente lia seu livro recém-comprado sem nenhuma preocupação, em seu quarto, ao lado da lareira que já um tempo não era usada. Até que sua concentração foi tirada por um ruído vindo da lareira. Curiosa, guardou o livro em sua escrivaninha e colocou o rosto na "entrada" da grande lareira, quando, de repente, algo escuro com olhos castanhos caiu em sua cabeça e com susto ela gritou.

Após se recuperar da sua pequena queda causada por aquela coisa que cairá em seu rosto, olhou para o quarto procurando o que lhe causara o transtorno. Assim que ouviu um "piu" ao seu lado, assustou-se com a coruja coberta de cinzas da lareira.

Mas se uma coruja estava ali, era para entregar algo. E viu uma carta perto dos pés de sua cama e a forma como a letra que continha na carta chamou sua atenção. Ao pegar a o envelope seus olhos se arregalaram com o que havia escrito ali. E uma palavra automaticamente fora solta de seus lábios:

— Hogwarts.

De repente a porta foi praticamente arrombada, e um estrondo enorme ecoou pela casa. Sua mãe apareceu preocupada e a caçou pelo quarto. Assim que seus olhos pousaram em sua filha com a rosto todo sujo, com uma coruja ao seu lado e uma carta em suas mãos, seu coração acalmou-se, e ela apenas estranhou pelo fato de ouvi-la gritar.

— Que grito foi esse, menina? Quer me matar do coração? – Diz indo em direção à garota em sua frente. — De quem é esta carta?

— É de Hogwarts, mãe. Sei que a senhora tenta evitar que essa carta chegue em minhas mãos há alguns anos, mas quero aprender a controlar minha magia lá, com outras pessoas. Não quero ficar enfurnada em casa para sempre.

— Sei que quer, meu amor, — diz sentando no chão ao lado da garota — mas tenho que te proteger do mal que está à solta, ainda mais nesses tempos difíceis.

— Você me trancando em casa não irá adiantar de nada, só me deixará mais vulnerável do que nunca. — Diz já se levantando irritada. — Você pode ter a ajuda dos seus _amiguinhos_ do Ministério da Magia, — mas fora interrompida.

— Como sabe sobre isto Luna Haper?

— Não é só você que tem seus segredinhos, _mamãe._ — Diz rispidamente levantando-se, e como um raio, ela saiu da casa e foi para o seu quintal, que tinha acesso ao bosque 'assombrado', como diziam os trouxas.

Mal sabiam eles que aquele bosque era apenas enfeitiçado para espantar os enxeridos. Para sua mãe que a tratava feito uma tola, apesar de saber que é inteligente até de mais, mal sabia ela de que quase todos os seus segredos eram de conhecimento da garota. Há três anos sua mãe tentava esconder as cartas que Hogwarts mandava para tê-la como aluna, há três anos que se fazia de _trouxa_ para sua mãe.

Mas agora ela não quer mais ficar se mudando a cada seis meses. Sabia que esses boatos de que o Lord das Trevas iria voltar, não era apenas um blefe. Pois sempre tinham uma carta na manga para fazê-lo. Cansou de se fazer de idiota fingindo que não sabia que eles a tentavam esconder do mal que vivia entre os bruxos, sendo que é quase impossível. Mas fora tirada dos seus pensamentos por um uivo: seu amigo havia chego.

Com um sorriso mínimo no rosto, correu para o meio do bosque e o encontrou pensativo, com seu olhar fixo em uma árvore.

— Oi. – Disse fazendo-o voltar a sua atenção para ela.

— Tudo bem? – Ele diz estreitando as sobrancelhas — O que houve que está com o olhar tão triste e essa cara toda suja?

— Briguei com minha mãe. — Disse pondo a carta, que ainda estava em minhas mãos, no bolso e pegando a barra de seu casaco para amenizar a sujeira que continha em seu rosto.

— Mas que milagre. Você se sujeitando a extrapolar suas emoções? — Diz tirando sarro da dela.

— Não enche, peludo, na verdade até queria que você me ajudasse com isso.

— Certo, certo. Mas por que brigaram?

Então ela o fitou receosa em lhe entregar a carta, mas o fez, afinal, ele era um de seus melhores amigos.

— Hoje recebi uma carta de Hogwarts e bem...

— Ela não quer que você vá. – Conclui-o.

— Isso! Ela tem que saber que eu não quero estar toda hora me mudando, que não posso fazer amigos por causa dela. Que não posso particularmente, ter uma vida. Eu tenho o direito de viver a minha vida e fora que é outra qualidade estudar em um colégio de verdade a estudar em casa.

— Entenda que ela só quer o seu bem, é meio estranho ouvir de alguém que ela supostamente odeia, mas ela te ama e a entendo. Afinal se você fosse minha filhinha eu te amarraria ao pé da cama se fosse necessário para te manter segura. — Diz se aproximando e dando um abraço caloroso na garota.

— Você falando que ela tem razão? — Ela diz me afastando dele — Quem é você e o que fez com Sirius Black? – Tira sarro dele.

— Mas acho que ela está também sendo super protetora de mais em relação a questão de você não estudar lá, afinal, aquele colégio é uma fortaleza e ninguém te fará nenhum mal.

— Também acho.

— Pequena, — Sirius diz olhando para ela e indicou que sentasse e assim eles fizeram — sei que tem muitas coisas que essa cabecinha sabe, por teimosia sua, mas pelo que você sabe e que é muito, já basta. Acredito que você tenha potencial sim de estudar lá e para se defender, afinal você é especial, acredite em seu potencial e nunca duvide.

Ela sorri com satisfação para ele.

— Mas o que quero falar, é que, passei um tempo sem te ver, tenho que fazer algumas coisas que não posso falar em relação a _você-sabe-quem._ E por isso quero que tome cuidado quando for para lá.

— Mas nem sei se vou!

— Você vai, sua mãe é birrenta, mas você sabe amolecer o coração de gelo dela. E quando for, mocinha, faça um favor para mim, fique de olho no meu afilhado.

— Claro, qual é o nome dele?

— Harry Potter.

Naquela noite ela se lembra de ter conversado com ele por um bom tempo e voltar para casa, ignorando sua mãe.

 **Três dias depois**

 **POV Luna esperança**

Faz três dias que não olho direito para a cara de minha mãe, faz três dias desde a nossa última conversa mais longa e civilizada, agora só respondo com mais frieza do que de costume ou simplesmente a ignoro. Respiro pausadamente e tento voltar a minha leitura, mas não consigo. Fecho o livro grosso em minhas mãos e o apoio em minhas coxas, fecho os olhos, respiro pausadamente e os abro novamente. Observo o porquinho em minha frente, as crianças brincando e sorrindo sem saber a verdade sobre a vida. Sobre o mal que se tem no mundo, essa inocência é a melhor coisa que se pode ter.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos com o som das badaladas do grande relógio que estava no centro do parque há tanto tempo, parecia ter mais de vinte anos pela aparência desgastada. Já era seis horas, tinha que voltar para casa e assim fiz.

Não demoro muito para caminhar as duas ruas que precisava para chegar, logo avistei minha casa ao longe, e viu uma coisa estranha. Pela sombra que se tinha nas cortinas, minha mãe estava com visitas.

Ótimo, só fingir que eles não existem e passar direto para o quarto.

Peguei as chaves e abri a porta e fiz questão de bater com força para avisar que havia chegado em casa. Deixei meu casaco perto da porta e me encaminhei para passar pela sala e ir em direção à escada. Mas antes que eu pudesse começar a subir as escadas, ouvi minha mãe dizer:

— Filha, tem visita para você.

Curiosa, virei o rosto e me deparei com um senhor, vestido numas vestes um tanto engraçadas, mas meu subconsciente falou subitamente: _um bruxo._ Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em perguntar quem seria ele, ele logo falou:

— Olá senhorita Haper, sou Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts.


End file.
